National Treasure: The Amber Room
by Arrod
Summary: It is a danger to us all; perhaps not the treasure itself, but the pursuit of discovery. It spreads like a disease, and it has no intention of ever going away. - A trailer, and possible followup story. -


**National Treasure: The Amber Room**

**A/N: **This of course, is not for the trailer contest seeing as that has already ended. This is just an idea that I came up with and was able to work with it. Trailers are very fun to write as well, so I enjoyed doing this. Also, before you get your hopes up, I may or may not continue writing a story about this. I probably will, mind you, but my ideas are very sketchy, and it might take a while to update my chapters. I do hope to write a story about this, but I only have a rough outline, and so many ideas I can barely control them. So be patient. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not one National Treasure, or its characters.

* * *

(_Heroic music begins playing. Walt Disney logo appears. Jerry Bruckheimer logo appears._) 

**Ian:** (_voiceove_r) It's a danger to us all; (_Cuts to a quick close-up of Ben, Abigail, and Riley standing back to back in a dark cave setting_) perhaps not the treasure itself, (_flashes to a hand holding precious gems_) but the pursuit of discovery. (_Cut to Ben jumping out of a car running away at full speed. He dives out of the way as the car explodes. Cut to Riley holding a piece of parchment in front of him and adjusting his glasses. Cut to Ian, Abigail, Ben, and Riley looking down a dark pit, and a bright light suddenly erupts from it._) It spreads like a disease, and it has no intention of ever going away.

(_blackout, music stops abruptly_)

**Ben**: (_voiceover_) WAIT!

(_Cut to Ben on in a phone booth with the payphone to his ear_)

**Ian**: (_over the phone_) It vanished in the wake of World War II, an 11-foot-square hall walled with amber and other precious stones, worth 142 _million_ dollars. One of the only pieces to be found is a mosaic of jasper and onyx. I believe you know about it…the Amber Room.

(_Ben blinks and glances at the newspaper left inside the phone booth. He does a double take, and the camera zooms in on the headline: __**MASS BREAK OUT!**_)

**Ben:** (_reads aloud_) At least five criminal's have escaped custody and are now on the loose, one of which being the infamous Ian Howe. He is also suspected of breaking into the Local Museum this past night. The officials on the case report that nothing was taken except for a small mosaic…Ian you—!

(_the line goes dead_, _Ben's eyes widen, and a pumped up National Treasure theme starts playing)_

_(Cut to quick flashes of a bright light, a hand holding an old book, a car chase, Riley smirking, Ian chasing after Ben, Sandusky with a look of shock on his face, Ben and Abigail standing inches apart leaning in for a kiss)_

(_Cut to Abigail holding up an old dusty book and examining it in the light, music gets quieter_)

**Abigail: **This is amazing…

**Ben:** (_flips through pages_) It's a cipher.

(_Cut to Abigail being held by one of Ian's henchmen in a cave setting. A gun is held at her head, and Ian stands in between her and Ben. Riley stands a distance behind_)

**Ian: **(_to Ben_)There are secrets waiting to be revealed, and you have all the pieces. Give me the book.

(m_usic starts playing faster again_)

**Walt Disney Pictures Presents**

(_Cut to Patrick leaning over a table facing Ben_)

**Patrick:** The clues are right in front of your eyes!

(_Cut to a close-up of the mosaic of jasper and onyx. Cut to a close up of Ben looking at the mosaic._)

**Ben: **There! That tile…it doesn't fit.

**Another adventure…**

**Riley: **Well what does it mean?

(_Cut to close up of Sandusky. Cut to close up of Ian. Cut to close up of President._)

**Another mystery…**

(_Cut to_ _Riley who steps out of his apartment building wearing a tux_. _He sees helicopter lights flashing above him and shields his eyes with a hand._)

**Riley: **I hope that's my ride...

**Man on megaphone:** Please put your hands above your head where we can see them!

**Riley:** (_waves at helicopter_) Oh hello…

(_Cut to another car chase, Ian hauling Abigail away, Riley and Ben glancing towards each other, Patrick and Emily embrace, Ben places a small tile into an indent in a stone wall and turns it like a key, Ben jumps across a large gap, Riley stumbles as he runs away from something, a car exploding, close up of Ian glaring._)

(_music crescendos, and then a loud gunshot sounds_)

(_blackout, music quiets_)

(_Cut to Riley and Ian standing in a dark cave setting._)

**Ben: **(_distant_) Riley, what are you doing?

(_Ian puts a gun to Riley's head_)

**Riley: **Nothing! Nothing at all! (_gun cocks_)

**Ben**: (_distant_) Well then hurry up!

**Riley**: (_whines_) But Ben! Ian is being mean to me!

(_with a loud bang of a drum, the title screen appears_)

**National Treasure: The Amber Room**

**Coming Soon**

* * *

Please R&R! 


End file.
